Pasión en el Juego
by Dixy Taisho
Summary: Ella era todo lo que el deseaba en una mujer y el era su mayor obsesión hasta que todo se vino abajo..Les invito a que Pasen y lean Advertencia Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen solo la historia

Capitulo 1

La gente gritaba extasiada esperando el comienzo del juego mientras tanto las jugadoras se preparaban para salir al campo de juego, hoy se enfrentaban el equipo de las shikon vs las miko, las mayores rivales en el campo de béisbol femenino las jugadoras escuchaban los gritos de los fanáticos, las personas se ubicaban en cada puesto llenando así el estadio.

-Inuyasha vamos amigo antes de que toda la gente se amontonen y nos impidan la entrada-Decía cierto oji azul que iba acompañado de su mejor amigo ya que les encantaban ver a las chicas jugar y mas que jugaba su equipo favorito las miko.

-Ya voy miroku no te desesperes- Decía inuyasha mientras cerraba su convertible rojo y caminaba apresurado para llegar al lado de su amigo- Ni loco me perdería ver esas piernas entrando al campo de juego.

-Si claro ya me lo imagino se te ve ansioso por ver a cierta peli negra entrando-Decía miroku mientras iban entrando al estadio.

-Fhe no digas estupideces entre kikyo y yo no hay nada simplemente es pura diversión-Aseguraba inuyasha mientras le guiñaba el ojo a miroku.

-Hahaha solo bromeaba amigo vamos a sentarnos que las nenas están apunto de salir-Dijo miroku mientras tomaban haciendo en la primera fila ya que les encanta mirar a las chicas de cerca.

-Grrr.. miroku cuanto tardan estoy loco por mirar esos culos contonean doce mientras corren-Miroku e inuyasha son dos mujeriegos de primera van a los partidos y a la primera chica que le ponen el ojo se las tiran así de simple.

Mientras tanto el partido ya daba empiezo y comenzaban a salir el equipo de las miko alias las perras así le llamaban las del equipo shikon, El equipo de las miko vestía de un short rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una camiseta blanca pegada que tenia por delante el nombre de su equipo las miko con unos tenis rojos y unas medias largas blancas que les llegaban asta las rodillas y una gorra roja.

Las que formaban el equipo de las miko eran: kikyo la capitana del equipo y mas atrás venían sus seguidoras tsubaki, kagura, kanna,yura,urasue,mitsuki, sacha y penelope mas otras jugadoras que se quedaban esperando su turno en la banca.

Luego venían saliendo el equipo shikon que venían luciendo su uniforme que consistía en lo mismo que las del equipo de las miko solo que el short era de color negro, las medias de rosado oscuro, los tenis negros, la camiseta rosado oscuro con su respectivo nombre por delante shikon y su apellido por detrás y la gorra negra.

El equipo shikon estaba formado por la capitana kagome que camina a delante contoneando sus caderas con glamour ya que sus perfectas piernas sus trasero y pechos de buen tamaño la ayudaban bastante, detrás de ella venían: Sango,ayame,rin,ayumi,yuca,eri,hitomi,sara y las demas jugadoras que esperaban su turno en la banca.

-Miroku estas mirando lo mismo que yo- Preguntaba inuyasha excitado mirando cierta personita que le puso el corazón a mil con tan solo verla con sus hermosos ojos dorados- Esta va ser mía- pensaba inuyasha mientras admiraba ese trasero.

-Lo veo amigo y no lo creo están buenísimas la del equipo shikon y desde ahora quiero apartar la castaña- Expresaba miroku a su amigo.

-Echo, la mía es la azabache- Decía inuyasha mientras se acomodaba bien en el asiento para que no se notara su enorme erección.

-Valla amigo si que te vas para los rangos superiores, Uff ya va a comenzar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-kikyo ya viste quienes están en las primeras filas?- Decía kagura a su capitana disimulada mente.

-Que si ya lo vi pues claro con el celebrare mi victoria esta noche- Aseguraba kikyo a su compañera- Claro primero hay que ganarles a esas zorras- Escupió kikyo afirmando ya su victoria.

-Chicas concéntrense hay que ganarles en su propia casa a esas perras, hoy daremos lo mejor de nosotras- Alentaba kagome a su equipo mientras se colocaban para dar comienzo al juego.

-Oye amiga se te nota algo extresada yo creo que es la falta de sexo que te tiene así hace cuando tienes que no coges?- Decía sango a su mejor amiga bromeando un poco para que se relajara.

-Hahahaha sango no sabes lo que dices pero si te digo algo que hoy me cojo al primero que me llegue a calentar- Esto lo dijo kagome mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba de su amiga dejando a una sango sorprendida, claro no tanto ya que ella conocía bien a su amiga no es que ella era una puta pero le gustaba divertirse al igual que todas.

-El juego ya lleva mas de 1 hora de comienzo las jugadoras ya comienzan a sentir como sus cuerpos piden unos minutos de descanso, kagome ve preocupada el marcador por el puntaje ya que van perdiendo por 3 carreras y van por el séptimo inning aun que eso no es lo que la tiene preocupada del todo su equipo no esta dando el cine por ciento ellas están mas pendientes a los chicos que las ven que al mismo juego -Kuzo kagome por lo bajo que han llegado- No puede ser no a ella no no no y no señor ella no le ganaran como me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

En los 5 minutos de descanso...

-Sango tenemos que idear un plan no podemos dejarnos vencer por estas zorras-Decía kagome mientras tomaba un poco de agua para poder calmar sus nervios.

-Kag no se que vamos hacer las chicas están agotadas ayer se fueron de rumba y no se sabe a que hora llegaron-Kagome al escuchar esto se paso sus dedos por la cien tratando de relajarse y no cometer una locura con su equipo, las chicas creen que porque van ganando en la tabla de posiciones ya deben de empezar a festejar y eso es lo que le preocupa.

-Chicas!-Llamo kagome a su equipo para que pongan atención a los que le va a decir-Como ustedes se creen que son invencibles y que nadie les podrá ganar a ver que van hacer cuando las del otro equipo nos paten el trasero hoy delante de tantos espectadores y no solo eso si perdemos hoy bajamos de posición-Mintio kagome ya que ellas llevan la mayor parte de todos o juegos ganados-Entonces que me dicen quieren dejar que las zorras ganen y verse humilladas frente a ellas oh quieren ganar este maldito partido de una buena vez, que me dicen chicas les regalamos el partido y nos vamos a la mierda?.

-NOOOO- Se escucharon los gritos de las jugadoras dejando el agotamiento atrás y buscando fuerzas para salir al campo y terminar este juego como se debe, kagome por su parte sonrió para sus adentros mirando como su equipo tomaba otra cara.

-Bueno amigo creo que kikyo ganara esta vez pobres chicas también que se ven, aunque el juego no ah terminado todo puede pasar como también puede pasar que me lleve a esa tetas grandes a mi cama esta noche que me dices Inuyasha.

-Haha miroku te veo muy confiado bueno la verdad es que yo esperaba ver mas de esas Shikon aunque no me importa si pierden yo solo tengo una cosa clara en mi mente-Decía inuyasha con una sonoriza malévola en sus labios.

-Uy amigo me das miedo-Le decía miroku mientras continuaban con sus conversaciones.

En el juego...

-Llego el turno de batear de las shikon-Es ahora o nunca decía kagome-La primera fue ayame quien dio un hit y se posiciono en primera base, luego la siguiente fue rin quien con un batazo fuerte corrió a primera haciendo que ayame se posicionara en segunda luego yuca pero perdió la oportunidad ya que le hicieron out luego fue el turno de eri pero estaba tan floja que la poncharon inmediatamente, el jugo se puso tenso lo le quedaba una sola oportunidad y las bases estaban llenas el entrenador envió a su mejor jugadora kagome.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí a la gran perra veamos que puedes hacer con esto-Pensaba kikyo mientras se posicionaba para picharle la pelota a kagome, primer strike-Vamos kagome tu puedes se decía ella misma con el bat en la mano- Segundo strike, todo el mundo se puso nervioso esperando ya la derrota de este equipo miroku eh inuyasha estaban de pie esperando el ultimo intento ya que pensaban que la pobre muchacha no tenia oportunidad delante de kikyo, pero ago paso todos gritaron las jugadoras corrieron de base en base anotando así cuatro carreras, no se podia creer esa niña anoto un home-run y ganaron el juego, desde su posición podía ver la cara de ira que tenia kikyo pobre estaba que echaba humos, sonrió de lado mirando a las shikon saltando festejando su victoria pero una chica llamo su atención sus hermosas piernas largas que ya el estaba loco por tocar bueno lo que seguía era ir al lugar donde ellas festejarían su triunfo, para eso tenia contactos que e facilitaría la información que de desea.

-Vamos miroku ya es hora- A continuación kagome miro al lugar donde vio esos hermoso ojos pero se llevo una gran decepción al no encontrarlo, bueno que mas da pensó mientras tanto las chicas como sango le insistían que se fuera con ellas de fiesta aunque sea esta noche para celebrar su victoria al final accedió ya que ella tambien necesitaba un poco de diversión pero también necesitaba de cierta diversión que hace tiempo no tenia.

-Waao kag esta hermosa- Le decía sango a su amiga mirándola de arriba abajo, Kagome tenia un vestido escotado cernido a su figura de color negro con gris corto con unas zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja y el pelo largo suelto con solo una diadema sujetando una parte se su pelo que la hacia lucir como una modelo-No es para tanto sango tu también estas bellisima-Afirmaba kagome mirando a su amiga que lucia un vestido azul cielo de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas blancas de tacón de aguja y con el pelo recogido en una difícil trenza-Bueno entremos ya que seguro ayame y rin nos han de estar esperando.

-Kagome, Sango-Gritaba rin a sus amigas para que las puedan ver, ellas estaba ubicadas en unos muebles blancos que estaban frente a la pista de baile desde allí podían apreciar todo el lugar, kagome y sango inmediatamente pidieron sus bebidas y comenzaron a festejar varias personas se les acercaban y pedía una foto con ellas mientras el transcurso de la noche pasaba kagome se paro y fue al baño, pero algo curioso paso alguien la jalo dentro de un cuartito que quedaba al lado del baño de las chicas que estaba deshabitado, todo estaba oscuro no podía ver nada solo estaba la interferencia de una pequeña luz que entraba por la minúscula ventana y allí fue que lo vio.

Continuara...

**Bueno esta novela ya antes la habia subido pero tuve unos cuantos problemas con mi antigua cuenta así que decidí hacer otra cuenta para continuarla espero y esta historia sea de su agrado.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Los personaje de InuYasha no me pertenecen**

-Kagome porque te tardaste tanto amiga ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que te habías ido por el baño hahaha es broma kag pero dime porque duraste tanto- La verdad no escuchaba nada de lo que me decía sango, pero como ponerle atención si mi mente estaba pensando en cierto ojidorado.

**Flash Back**

-oye pero que te crees para jalonearme de esa manera no te conozco para que tengas esas confiancitas conmigo- Decía una muy enojada kagome al hombre que prácticamente la secuestro según ella.

-Bueno eso no es problema preciosa ahora mismo nos conocemos- y diciendo esto la tomo por la cintura y la beso con pasión mientras kagome forcejeaba y trataba de apartarlo pero ella sabia que esta batalla ya la tenía perdida, admitía que el tipo le atraía de sobre manera y estaba loca por probar esos labios carnoso y suaves , con esos pensamientos le fue correspondiendo al beso este se puso más apasionado kagome no podía suprimir los gemidos que salían de su boca cuando el hombre le acariciaba la boca con su lengua mientras que con sus manos recorría su cuerpo.

-Es..to no está ..bie e en- decía una muy excitada kagome mientras sentía como sentía como el apuesto chico le besaba el cuello- Aaah- Gimió kagome cuando sintió un mordisco suave pero fiero en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Eres hermosa-le decía el chico con voz ronca por la excitación que tenia pero se éxito más cuando vio la cara de ella, estaba toda sonrojada con los ojos entre cerrados y los labios hinchados por los besos esto lo incito a seguir su recorrido con sus manos y lengua, con una mano en la cintura de ella aprisionándola contra su cuerpo para poder frotarse con mayor intensidad y con la otra bajándole el escote del vestido para ver esos hermoso pechos que sobresalen de su vestido.

-Kagome esto no se lo esperaba cuando sintió como el le bajaba el vestido dejando sus senos al aire, esto la éxito mas y no pudo aguantarse y comenzó a frotarse contra el miembro erecto del tipo- Grr- Un gruñido se escapo de la boca del chico cuando sintió a kagome frotarse contra su ya hinchado amigo.

-Mmmm sabes deliciosa-decía el muchacho cuando con sus labios succiono el pezón de la pelinegra, y así siguió por un rato mientras que con la otra mano la cargaba y la subía a sus caderas, instintivamente kagome rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del tipo haciendo más íntimo el acercamiento de sus excitaciones.

El muchacho la cargo y la sentó en una mesa desolada que había en la pequeña habitación mientras que continuaba su labor succionando el pezón ya endurecido de la azabache y con la otra mano masajeando el otro seno de la chica luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, kagome enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera del chico incitándole a que continué mientras que sonoros gemidos se escapaban de su boca.

-Recuéstate hacia atrás- le ordeno el chico a kagome y esta hizo caso sin chistar mientras sentía como el le subía le vestido hasta la cintura y comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos mientras que se frotaba en sus centro luego el procedió a acariciar su vagina aun por encima de las bragas-Aaah por favor-Le suplicaba kagome para que ya terminara con su agonía y se enterrara muy dentro de ella, pero el no hizo caso y prosiguió en su labor ahora quitando le las diminutas bragas y oliendo en ellas su excitación, kagome al mirar eso se sonrojo pero no le desagrado para nada.

Kagome no supo mas de si cuando sintió como el chico succionaba su clítoris con la boca y como la recorría con su lengua esto hizo que algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo pasara, sintió como la presión en su vientre aumentaba y luego la liberación, pero aun así quería mas necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella y no aguantaba, ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero como resistirse a un adonis como el además que mas da seguro ya al otro día el ni se recuerde de ella aun que ella si se recordara de el toda su vida.

-Estas lista preciosa-Decía el chico mientras sacaba su miembro y comenzaba a acariciar el clítoris de la chica con su punta, kagome bajo la vista y lo vio oh por Dios nunca había visto un hombre con ese tamaño los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, esto el chico lo noto y sonrió de medio lado-No te preocupes seré cuidadoso, solo al principio-Diciendo esto la comenzó a penetrar, kagome estaba que se moría de lo bien que se sentía mientras lo sentía entrar dentro de ella-Aaah que estrecha eres me encanta- Y así comenzaron las embestidas primero suaves luego se pusieron fueras y mas apasionadas kagome quería mas y también así que se aferro mas a el pidiendo que entre por completo y el no se hiso de rogar y entro por completo dentro de ella, primero no lo había echo por miedo a lastimar la por el tamaño pero ya luego vio que ella disfrutaba igual o mas que el.

Kagome comenzó a menearse a conjunto con las embestidas del chico esto hiso que el dejara escapar un gruñido ella paro pensando que no le gustaba pero luego el tomo sus caderas diciéndole que continuara-Ooh si asi preciosa siénteme -Decía el chico mientras subía de tono con las embestidas.

-Aaah ya no a..guan..to mas aah- decía kagome entrecortados por los gemidos-Vamos linda córrete conmigo-Decía el chico cuando sintió que el vientre de ella lo aprisionaba mas y mas el la embistió frenéticamente así llegando los dos al orgasmo más maravilloso de sus vidas, el se recostó sobre su pecho aun dentro de ella esperando a que su corazón y sus fuerzas regresaran a la normalidad, kagome no lo podía creer este sin dudas fue el mejor sexo de su vida sintió como se recostaba en su pecho sin aun salir de ella pero de pronto un sentimiento la invadió quería que el nunca se alejara de ella y se sintió la vacía cuando el salió y lo vio arreglarse la ropa, el la miro y supo en su mirada lo que ella pensaba-No me arrepiento de esto que hice y nunca lo haré fue el mejor sexo que tuve en mucho tiempo- dijo el muchacho mientras ta ayudaba arreglarse el vestido.

-Yo este em la verdad es que nunca había echo algo como esto, ósea me refiero con un desconocido y en un lugar público-Decía kagome ya recordando que estaba aun en la discoteca- Oh por Dios Sango y Ayame seguro están preocupadas- pensó kagome peor esos pensamientos fueron invadidos cuando sintió como el chico la sacaba de sus pensamientos con un beso, pero este fue distinto fue suave hasta se podría decir tierno luego le susurro separando solo un poco sus bocas-Tu y yo aun no hemos terminado preciosa no creas que te dejare escapar nos mantendremos en contacto- y diciendo esto le dio un beso corto en los labios y le dijo -Ah por cierto mi nombre es Inuyasha...

**Fin Flash Back...**

-Kagome,Kagomeee-Me saco de mis pensamientos mi amiga Sango mientras me pasaba la ano por la cara-Eh si Sango dime-Le dije mientras miraba como ella fruncía el ceño y me reprochaba por no ponerle atención y bla bla bla, la verdad y como lo hacia no podía haha y quien no después de tremendo encuentro con ese Dios Griego.

-Sango que te parece si nos sentamos ya luego te cuento-Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa y encontramos a ayame mirándonos con cara de reproche por dejarla sola pero ya luego les invite un tragos y se le olvido.

-Kagome si te cuento amiga un chico se me acerco y me invito a bailar pero espera eso no es todo me invito a salir aun que al principio me negué pero luego acepte el fue a buscar a su amigo que le había perdido ya te lo presentare-Me dijo Sango entusiasmada mientras yo me disponía a tomar de mi bebida y a escucharla con atención.

-Uy mira kag hay viene-Cuando me gire para ver el chico por el cual mi amiga se había puesto loca mi sorpresa fue mayor ver quien venia.

-Oye kag mira el es Miroku, Miroku ella es mi amiga kagome-Pero mis ojos estaban mirando al chico que veía a su lado mientras que este me miraba divertido-Un placer Miroku- conteste para sonar lo mas tranquila posible.

-Igualmente señorita- Me dijo miroku mientras se ponía al lado de sango- Ah mira sango este es mi mejor amigo casi hermano Inuyasha.

-Un placer Inuyasha Taisho- la verdad casi me muero al escuchar su voz luego de las presentaciones nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, Sango y Miroku se sentaron juntos y inuyasha se sentó a mi lado y ayame estaba en la esquina al lado de sango.

-Sango te gustaría bailar-Le dijo miroku a sango esta asintió y salieron a la pista de baile, luego ayame salió en busca de rin que la había llamado diciéndole que venia en camino.

-Te noto algo nerviosa preciosa-Me dijo inuyasha mientras entrelazaba su mano a la mía y le daba besos la verdad ya no podía hacer nada este hombre me traía boba pero luego como todo lo bueno algo malo tiene que pasar y no se hiso esperar cuando vi a cierta perra acercarse a nuestra mesa.

Continuara...

**Hola espero y les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero sus Review y espero que sean sinceros u me digan si tengo que mejorar algo.. Gracias por leer besos**


End file.
